Haven't you heard? I'm Sakamoto-kun One-shot
by RebelliousWolf
Summary: Sakamoto-kun(x reader) one-shot. Maybe? References taken by the anime, about our strange but way overly attractive, Sakamoto. Depending on it being a one-shot, but I wanted to try a little something. However, if I get any more ideas, I'll spread a little more razzle dazzle. ENJOY.


The first time she caught glimpse of him...he was perched in a tree.

It's the closest she had ever been to the infamous Sakamoto, not like she ever attempted to be near him. However, there he was, elegantly balancing himself on a branch holding a tiny birdhouse. She held the store-bought bread still in her hands, not wanting to make a sound.

She understood now, why nearly every girl in their grade and beyond fawned over him. Compared to the delinquents and the average joes, Sakamoto from class 1-2, steals the competition by far. Then again, what competition? He's athletic, studious, and flawless in every angle to the point where it annoys her. Her stubbornness prevented her from flocking to him, and she is thankful for that.

"Excuse me," she jolts at the smooth sound of his voice. It's the first time she heard him speak, and she had no resistance built up to prepare for the blow her heart took.

 _Oh my god, his voice is so-NO._

She blinks, about to respond, but sees that he was politely knocking softly against the birdhouse. The greeting wasn't for her. There was no response from the bird itself, and that is when his pupils fixated on her. The moment he did, she shoved the opened package in her bag, immediately stood up, eyes forward, and legs stiffly shuffling away from the tree. She dared not to turn around, her emotions were in a jumble.

Was it fear? Embarrassment?

His image continued to haunt her during class the teacher had to call her name a couple of times for daydreaming. Luckily, she isn't in the same class as he is. If they were...maybe she would have become immune from the beginning. Is it really impossible to avoid his charm?

So far, she hasn't encountered any girl who wasn't swooned by Sakamoto.

However, it's too late to join the competition, too risky to go against Aina, and a waste of time to fawn over that...Greek god.

Her desk nearly topples over when a girl sitting at the window exclaimed, "It's Sakamoto-kun in P.E. class!"

"What?!" they all scrambled for a view. The teacher began whipping his ruler against his table for the students to return to their seats, but was also stunned.

[Name] would usually let the opportunity pass, but found herself hovering over to the window as well. She received a few suspicious stares, and a gasp from her teacher that she wanted to zip back to her test, but it felt too late to turn back now. Crouching, and peering over her classmates' shoulders. There he was...stretching before running a lap around the field.

"Ah, he's doing the 'Darwin' run again!"

"Eh?"

[Name] watched the boy run from all fours, and then working himself up to his feet, going through the stages of Darwin's evolution. She felt more weird-ed out than attracted, but continued to observe him. After finishing a lap, everyone watched him place a hand on his waist, and the other to brush sweat off his forehead. The squeals from outside inside, her ears rang, but she bore with it, ready to slink back to her seat. His head flicked to her classroom's direction, and she had to swallow a gasp.

 _Did...our eyes meet?_

"Ah! Sakamoto-kun noticed me!" someone cheers, and she is knocked to the back.

"No! I'm sure he was looking at me!"

She couldn't help feel disappointed, but mainly silly to think she would be his main focal point out of all the faces pressed against the window. Although...it is a nice thought.

"Everyone, get back at your desks!" the teacher is losing patience. "Thank you, [Name]," he sighed in relief when she returned to her seat. "Ha, you got me worried there for a second..."

Her mouth is clamped shut, and she nods slightly in agreement.

 _It's not like I'll see him all day every day. I mean I haven't noticed him until now! Nothing will change, nothing!_

"Nothing..." she muttered lowly to herself while packing her school bag. Something was missing, the weight is lighter.

 _Th-That's right! I removed one of my books from my bag so it wouldn't squish the bread. I didn't put it back in when I placed it down to eat..._

She sprinted to the same spot, hoping the book would still be present after three hours of class. To her dismay, and no surprise, it's not there. She circled the entire bench, twice, and then sat herself down, giving up. "No...that was expensive," she groaned, debating whether she should address it to her parents today or the next, or the week after today. What's worse is...the book was for math.

The leaves rustled, and she jumped to her feet to look up at the familiar sight. Sakamoto roosted on the same branch. However, now, he had the company of his feathered friend, perched on his finger. "Ah, excuse me," he's referring to the bird again, and allowed it to hop back inside it's house. He pushes himself off the branch and lands with his legs out onto the bench. Back straight, bag slung cleanly over his shoulder, keeping that stance as he stepped to the ground. If he's been there this whole time, then why didn't he say anything during the first and second time she ran around the tree? His height surprised her as well, he's nearly as tall as the second and third years.

She squeezes her strap, watching him snap his bag open with two fingers, and draw out her missing book. "You're [Name], I presume?"

"...yes," her hands wobbled as she stretched them out to receive it. "Th-" she felt completely rude, but she refused to, she couldn't bring herself to look up at him. Her face without a doubt, must be red. Her cheeks are burning, and it became extremely difficult to breathe evenly. "Thank you."

He pushes his glasses back with a finger, his expression unchanging, "Farewell." His fingers unfold, straight, and shoot towards the sky, and back at his side as he turns to the school gates.

She looked up, his back facing her, the book trembling in her hands, still held in midair. Gently, she brought it back to her chest, hugging it.

"This...was a stressful day," her finger ran through the fore edge of the book, yet it didn't run smoothly along it. "Huh?" she is taken back by the colorful tabs lined at the edges, marked with the chapters, important vocabulary and formulas that her class didn't cover yet. "...so that's 'Sakamoto-kun,' huh?"

The bird is chirping softly.

[One-shot, I mean I might make more, but we'll see! I just wanted to try a "Sakamoto-kun" fanfic, b/c it's Sakamoto-kun dammit]


End file.
